1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of organic light emission devices, and especially to an organic light emission device display module having an organic light emission device panel and a driving circuit board connected to the organic light emission device panel by bonding wires.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emission device (hereinafter abbreviated as OLED) is an electronic element capable of converting electrical energy into light energy for output. The operating principle of the OLED is very similar to that of a light emitting diode (LED). FIG. 14 shows a circuit diagram of an OLED panel formed by a plurality of OLEDs 901. Each OLED 901 has two ends connected to an InTiO.sub.3 (hereinafter abbreviated as ITO) electrode 902 and an aluminum electrode 903, respectively. As such, by applying current to the electrodes 902 and 903, the OLEDs 901 are controlled to emit light. Since illuminated light generated by the OLED 901 is approximately proportional to the working current thereof, the driving current applied to the OLED panel is generally very large. Therefore, the resistance of a connection between the OLED panel and a driving circuit must be relatively low to avoid the current loss and sustaining the uniform of illumination.
With reference to FIG. 15, in conventional skill, the connection between the OLED panel 900 and driving circuit is achieved by a tape carrier (TC) manner. That is, a soft aluminum foil board 905 is provided as a conductor tape for connecting the OLED panel 900 with a printed circuit board (hereinafter abbreviated as PCB) (not shown) having the driving circuit. By adhering the joint points at one end of the soft aluminum board 905 to the electrodes 902 and 903 of the OLED panel 900, the OLED panel 900 is electrically connected to the driving circuit. Alternatively, a chip that includes the driving circuit may be adhered to the soft aluminum board 905 by welding in using the tap automatic bonding (TAB) technique. However, in the above conventional skill, the soft aluminum foil board 905 is too expensive and the cost for TAB package is relatively high. Furthermore, the package dimension can not be decreased due to the large aluminum foil board, which results in a difficulty in the miniaturization of OLED products. In addition, since the relatively long conductor tape is carried with a large driving current necessary by the OLEDs. It is likely to result in a current loss due to a large resistance of the conductor tape, and also cause an electromagnetic interference (hereinafter abbreviated as EMI) problem. Therefore, it is desired to have a novel OLED display module that can mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.